A flexible intermediate bulk container (FIBC), sometimes called a “big bag” or “bulk bag”, is a known term of art for a flexible container of the kind commonly used for transporting bulk quantities of loose, powdered or granular product, such as plastics, minerals, chemicals, agricultural products or foodstuffs. An example of an FIBC is indicated generally at 10 in FIGS. 1 and 2. The FIBC has a main body 16 in which product is stored and an outlet neck or channel 18 leading to an opening 12 through which product can be discharged.
To dispense product from the FIBC 10, the FIBC 10 is arranged with the outlet channel 18 lowermost. In some applications, the FIBC 10 is seated on a discharge device, with the outlet channel 18 extending through an aperture in the discharge device. Hence, the end face of the FIBC 10 (around the outlet channel 18) defines a base 15 of the FIBC 10. Typically, the discharge device is in the form of a rigid cone used to funnel the flow of product from the outlet of the FIBC. Commonly, a valve is arranged underneath the discharge device and in communication with the outlet channel of the FIBC 10, so that the product can be selectively released from the FIBC.